jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo Wiki: News Archive
This Article presents a recopilation of all annoucements made in the main page. Annoucements so far *11/08/12 * I am just making some changes in the look of the main Page.Don't worry if the Jojopedia go more bizarre than always... * Tomorrow Episode 6 will be out. Phantom Blood is about to end! *10/21/12 * Episode 3 from Jojo aired last friday. Admin MetallicKaiser made the article of that episode so you can enjoy it now. *10/09/12 * Last Friday, in japan, was aired the first episode of Jojo's anime! We are following closely its progress. Stay tuned! *08/24/12 * I am pleased to announce that the wikia has a new feature, The related Videos Panel! The panel shows in the right of each article searching in the wikia for videos related to the article. Thanks to the wikia workers for the new tool! *07/26/12 * Good news! I have just adopted the wikia and we have two new admins:MetallicKaiser and TriNiSette. Congratulations!!! *Also i created a new articles list for a better following. Everyone can edit it, so if you edit on some article, please edit the list. Bye! --Bohemian King (talk) 13:34, July 26, 2012 (UTC) *07/17/12 * We have new badges for edits on Jojolion Characters and Manga Chapters.Do your best effort to collect them all! Also we have a slight vandalism on main page, but the authorities take care of him... *07/13/12 * We must thank MetallicKaiser for the redesign of the new main page and the new format of the Jotaro Kujo's article(Among others great edits and contributions). All the active user please read thisPost. I want to hear your opinion and proposal to improve the wikia. Bye! *07/09/12 * I write a new Post with a proposal to active users. Is a good chance to help the wikia! *07/05/12 * A couple of dream came true today. A PS3 game and a New Anime of our favorite manga was anounced!!! New details soon... *06/06/12 * Lately, i was searching for the latest chapters from Jojolion but i only found chapter 1 to 10 translated. If anyone had more info about the newest chapters please inform me.We need to keep the wikia up to date as soon as possible. Bye! *04/30/12 * Thanks again to all user! Special mention to TriNiSette for the hard work in this months. We are having problems finding the latest chapter of jojolion, so the wikia is not updated. I was having problems in real life,letting the wikia in oblivion... i hope are over now.Bye for now! *12/21/11 * Last day of that wonderfull year, the tearful SBR ending and the misteryous and (reality-based) new jojolion story. I appreciate all your effort specially the anonnymous users (please sign in!). A special Mention to Diamante_Pazzo who once again do a wonderfull job uploading images, editing poor articles and creating the missed ones. I hope the next year can be even better .Happy christmas to all JojoFans! *6/25/11 *An anonymous editor with the 70.163.49.75 to add categories to stand articles.I think is a good idea, but please sign in before the next edit!! Also, Jojolion chp 2 is out! *5/23/11 *Jojolion is Here,finally. Thanks to all contributors specially the new ones: Diamante_Pazzo(win the lucky 1000th edit badge and helped with pictures and references),-Bran-(for all the pictures and references), Lynxian(Made an excellent job on Stand's articles) and Manhattan prince(Edits on part V).For all the casual editors, please sign in before editing! *4/23/11 *Steel Ball Run finally ended. But next month Part 8 begins! I made another Blog post as a mini guide to made edits Here.Please give it a read. *4/17/11 *Related to the creation of an article references/influences of JoJo(Suggested by taraction) , please read this before editing. Thanks! *4/6/11 * This month, more precisely on April 19, will be published the last chapter of SBR. Needless to say, we're eager to witness this great finale(and hoping to see Part 8!) *Again, Thanks to all contributors we have almost reached 380!! *3/17/11 *I made a List of the articles in the Wiki. Please Check the list for information about the status of each article. Some articles needs bigger edit than others. *Also, we hope the people in Japan will have the strength to see through this ordeal. It is at this time when they need all the help they can get.Without Japan and without Araki this bizarre manga can't exist! *1/10/11 *Thank to all contributors and thanks you specially to Bohemian King for all the picture he collected we are nearly complete with the character list from Stardust Crusaders but there still many more left undone. *4/23/11 *Steel Ball Run finally ended. But next month Part 8 begins! I made another Blog post as a mini guide to made edits Here.Please give it a read. *4/17/11 *Related to the creation of an article references/influences of JoJo(Suggested by taraction) , please read this before editing. Thanks! *4/6/11 *This month, more precisely on April 19, will be published the last chapter of SBR. Needless to say, we're eager to witness this great finale(and hoping to see Part 8!) *Again, Thanks to all contributors we have almost reached 380!! *3/17/11 *I made a List of the articles in the Wiki. Please Check the list for information about the status of each article. Some articles needs bigger edit than others. *Also, we hope the people in Japan will have the strength to see through this ordeal. It is at this time when they need all the help they can get.Without Japan and without Araki this bizarre manga can't exist! *1/10/11 *Thank to all contributors and thanks you specially to Bohemian King for all the picture he collected we are nearly complete with the character list from Stardust Crusaders but there still many more left undone. *10/22/10 *I'm thinking it time we create a template on how all character profiles should be made do as to avoid 'about' 'history' 'story' and lack of 'trivia'. In each page *3/11/10 *This month user is Southw. By now anyone that comes to the site to edit, can see that Southw is very important member of out community and that he helps this wiki grow. *2/21/10 *We have reach 303 articles guys! And there still many, many to edits and create for this site. We are growing strong. I --- no we could only done this with your help. Thank you, all you every much! Let continue going! *2/12/10 *This month user is Rottytops. Rottytops has been making quite a bit of edits in his short time here and its with his help that this wiki has grown. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure